August Rush the movie deleted scenes
by ElphieThroppDG28
Summary: Deleted scenes from the story, including the four deleted scenes of the original movie August Rush-of course changed to fit my story-, a brand-new scene I omitted from the beginning, and an extra scene at the end.
1. Deleted Scenes Intro

**The Deleted Scenes of August Rush**

_INTRO:_

So while on YouTube one day, I thought that maybe August Rush had some deleted scenes. And I was right! So I watched all of them (there are four in all), and then I decided to have some deleted scenes for my story August Rush. There are the four original deleted scenes, plus one I added that I had originally deleted from the story.

Read on and enjoy!


	2. 1 Evan and the Voice

**The Deleted Scenes of August Rush**

_Scene #1_

_A/N: It felt kinda weird skipping the part where Evan conducts in the wheatfield at the very beginning, so I decided that this would be my very first deleted scene! And as I typed, I asked myself a question: when was the first time Evan ever heard Melanie sing? So then I decided to extend the scene a bit, to show Evan's continuous struggle against adversity and that stuff._

.........

Ten-year-old Evan Taylor stood in the ocean of green wheat, concentrating. He closed his eyes and listened intently, moving his hands left and right, up and down, conducting an invisible orchestra. He could hear the magnificent sound in his mind, thunderous and exciting.

Suddenly, the wind started up, blowing a few strands of his messy brown hair from his face. It made a whooshing sound through the grain, bending each stalk in the direction it went.

And, the funny thing was…Evan could swear he could hear someone…in the wind…singing.

_**Wishing you were somehow here again…wishing you were somehow near…**_

It startled him at first. His arms froze in front of him, midway through conducting; his eyes opened, looking wildly around for the source of the voice.

_**Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed…somehow you would be hear…**_

After a moment or two, he began to relax a bit. He was used to hearing music in his head all the time. This wasn't that different. It was just someone, singing…a voice, pleading for help…wanting to find a friend.

Evan found his arms, once again, assume their conducting motions, brushing the tips of the grain. He listened to the voice and conducted it, closing his eyes and opening his ears.

_**Too many years fighting off tears…why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again…knowing we must say goodbye…Try to forgive, teach me to live…give me the strength to try! **_

Evan tilted his head up to the sky, the early June sun warming his face as he did so. He smiled as he continued to listen and conduct. This was the best he had done yet!

_**No more memories, no more silent tears…no more gazing across the wasted years…Help me say goodbye…Help me say goodbye.**_

The voice stopped, and Evan realized that the song had ended. His hands lowered, goose bumps running up and down his arms, the voice still ringing in his ears.

_Wow…that was…amazing…I wonder who that could be…_

"OH, FRE-EAK!!!" someone called. "YOU HAVE TO COME BACK NOW!"

Evan sighed and began to make his way back to the orphanage. He wouldn't worry about it now.

But…whoever the voice belonged to…he hoped he found him or her soon.

.........

It had now been six month since Evan had first heard the voice, and he still didn't have a clue whom he or she was. He wasn't even sure what gender it was! But it still comforted him, nonetheless, to hear the voice lull him to sleep at night.

"Evan? Oh, Evan?" His roommate waved his hand in front of Evan's face. "Come back to Earth, Evan!"

Evan jerked out of his daydream. He sighed when he found that he was back in the orphanage, having a less-than-satisfying lunch with his roommate. "Sorry about that. It's just…"

"Oh, no. Don't even THINK about talking to me about…whoever that freak is."

"The voice is not a freak. It's a person."

His roommate gave him a look. "Do you know how completely crazy you sound? Seriously. There is no voice in the wind, okay? It's probably just your imagination. Or maybe you've been watching too much Disney Channel. I keep telling you: it rots your brain out of your skull with its bubblegum-pop crap!"

"It's not either of those things," Evan said. "I hear a voice. A person. Singing. When the full moon comes out…I hear it. It helps me hear my parents, too." His roommate sighed. "Evan," he said. "I'm saying this because I care about you. Our parents are either dead or don't give a crap about us anymore. We're never going to see them again. And as for the voice…well, it's just in your head. You even said so yourself. You're the only one who hears it."

Evan just stared at his roommate. He really hated to admit it, but he knew the truth. His parents _were _probably dead or didn't care anymore. And he was the only one who ever heard the voice singing, and it was all inside his head.

"Oh, Evan, buddy," his roommate said when he saw tears welling up in his friend's eyes, "I didn't mean it personally. I swear, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, it's fine," Evan said, letting his silent tears roll down his face and onto his untouched food. "You're probably right. And the strange thing is…I don't care."

But he did. He did care.

And he kept telling himself that as he continued to stare at the table.

.........

"You know that book I made you read that one time?" Evan's roommate said to him in their room later that day. "You know, about the two boys and the tree?"

"Oh, you mean A Separate Peace?" Evan said, remembering all too fondly.

"Yeah. That one. Remember how we hated it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well…never mind about that. Remember how a couple of the characters kept saying 'I don't care' a lot?"

"I suppose…you know, it was a while ago when you made me read it--"

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," his roommate said, cutting him off. "It's just…you saying 'I don't care' made me think of that book. And…the characters had said they didn't care…when it was obvious that they did. And it's obvious you care now."

"So what if I do?" Evan asked defensively. "What's it to you?"

"Well…it's just that…I care, too. About the whole not-ever-seeing-our-parents-again thing, I mean. I just act like I don't because…well…you know…the older boys…and they can get pretty mean sometimes…"

"Yeah. I know."

"And they've made fun of you for both the parent thing and the voice thing...and I can tell you're getting kind of frustrated."

"I know."

"I just don't want you ending up like one of those kids who's so emotionally scarred that he picks the first family who considers to adopt him. Then he realizes he made a mistake when his new family mistreats him and his life is horrible and he can't back out." His roommate looked at him. "I really do care, Evan. That's why I'm saying what I'm saying now."

"I know."

"Don't you know anything else besides the phrase 'I know'?" This made Evan laugh. "Of course I do." He sighed and heard the distant sound of wind chimes.

"So…who IS this voice, anyway?"

"I honestly don't know," Evan admitted. "I heard it one day when I was out in the wheat field. Whenever the moon's full is when it's at its strongest."

"What does it sing?" "Usually about being alone and wanting a friend. So whoever it belongs to is lonely."

"You do realize that finding whoever this voice belongs to is impossible, right? Whoever it is could be anywhere in the world…and the chances of you ever finding him or her are, like, a billion to one."

Evan knew that was true. But he forced himself not to think about it.

"Well, maybe I haven't had the best luck before," he said after a minute. "But…maybe I can be like the narrator was in that book."

"Jump from a tree and cripple your best friend for life?"

"No…start on a clean slate and make some changes in my life." He looked out the window at the setting sun. "Because I really think it's time that I did."


	3. 2 Comforts in the Park

**The Deleted Scenes of August Rush**

_Scene #2_

_This is the first of the four original deleted scenes of August Rush. I don't know why they deleted it, because it's kinda touching, in a way. Oh, and I cut some dialogue out of this scene, too...some of it didn't really work with the changes._

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING._

.........

After a couple minutes of crying on Melanie's shoulder, Evan looked up and saw the Wizard standing before them, his hands in his pockets. Evan sighed, broke free from Melanie, and sat on the nearest park bench, rocking back and forth, his head on the guitar. His breathing became irregular, arriving in short, loud intervals.

The Wizard sat on Evan's right, hands still in his pockets; Melanie sat on Evan's left, her arm around him, rubbing his shoulder.

"Hey," she said gently. "It's gonna be okay, sweetie…just calm down…deep breaths…"

A little kid from the park was watching them. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

The Wizard turned around. "Not a Goddamn thing!" he hollered.

That made the little kid jump and run away.

Evan sighed and rested his head on Melanie's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said. "Sometimes I just can't help it. You know…" He trailed off, knowing he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Don't you ever apologize," the Wizard told him. "That's what it's all about. You're lit, little man. Everyone else is in the dark."

Evan lifted his head. "Really?"

"Yeah…"

They sat for a moment longer before the Wizard got up. "Come on, you two. Let's go home."

As they were walking, Melanie and Evan walked a bit slower, so they could talk without the Wizard overhearing.

"You can borrow my dog tags, if you want," Melanie offered. "They always help me when I'm down."

"No, that's okay," Evan said.

"You know, if it helps…I sometimes wish my mom and dad were still here. Then maybe I wouldn't be mad at my uncle, and I wouldn't be this lonely."

"Your uncle?"

"Yeah. After my parents died, the police phoned all my relatives, and they all said my uncle was the only one who could take care of me. And the police called his house a million times. But…he never came. So I ran away. I found Arthur, and he led me back to the Wizard's. I've been living there ever since."

"Wow…I'm sorry," Evan said.

"Thanks. However…I think it turned out for the better. I mean, I still miss my parents…and I wish my uncle would at least let me know he still cares…but things are already looking up."

"How?" Evan wanted to know.

"Well…," Melanie said, looking at him. "I met you." She smiled. "You're the only real friend I've ever had."

Evan was speechless for a moment. Then he spontaneously hugged her. At first, Melanie was a bit surprised, but after a few seconds, she hugged him back.

"Hey! No dawdling, you two!" the Wizard called. "We gotta go!"

"Come on," Melanie said, letting go. "We'd better catch up."

.........

Later that day, Evan and Melanie were sitting on the curb outside the theater, watching the different people pass by.

"You know…" Melanie said. "I've never told anyone this, but…" Her voice lowered. "I go up on the roof at night and sing."

Evan pretended to act surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. It helps me deal with my losses. It helps me cope with my parents' deaths and my uncle's ignorance."

She paused. "And…I know this sounds really stupid…but…sometimes I used to sing because…I thought someone would hear me. Someone who'd care enough to be my friend. But then I thought how dumb that idea was, so I went back to singing for comfort. Because the probability of someone hearing me who'd actually care is, like, a gazillion to one."

Evan felt a smile tugging at his mouth. _Oh, you have no idea…_


	4. 3 The Windy City

**The Deleted Scenes of August Rush**

_Scene #3_

_Again, no idea why they cut this scene. And, again, I cut out some dialogue (only one line that I could not understand). In this scene, Louis and Marshall discuss stuff, I guess._

.........

Louis stood in his apartment, packing his things. His flight to Chicago left early the next morning, and he had left all of his packing for the last minute. As he walked around making sure he hadn't forgotten anything, Marshall sat on the couch, looking at the Polaroid picture of Lyla and Louis.

"So Steve tells me you quit your job," he said after a moment.

Louis walked over to a suitcase and packed some jeans. "Yeah."

"So where you going, baby bro?"

"Chicago."

"Oh…the Windy City."

Louis looked up from his suitcase. "Let it go, Marshall."

Marshall set down the picture and started to laugh as Louis turned back to packing. "You really think that a scruffy, ignorant, Mick immigrant's just gonna waltz in there and sweep her off her feet?"

Louis zipped the suitcase a little too forcefully and looked up at his brother. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Marshall shook his head. "You're such a dreamer, man."

"I used to dream," Louis said, frustrated. "You know that? I used to close my eyes and whisper into the darkness, hoping someone was listening and talking back to me. And you know what, Marshall? For one night--just for one night!--she gave that back to me. What if _she_ needs _me_?" He pointed out the window. "There's something out there for me, Marshall. There is. I can hear it." Marshall shrugged his shoulders. "So you're going to go looking a woman you spent one night with over ten years ago?"

"Yeah."

"Louie…she thought she was too good for you, man. Do you not remember? Do you not know where you came from, Louis?"

"I've always known where I came from, Marshall." He picked up his suitcase. "And now I know where I'm going." He picked up the picture and put it with his things and started to walk out the door.

"Louis," Marshall started.

Louis stopped and turned around.

"You know…we're still minus one mad Connelly brother."

Louis nodded, smiled, and walked out the door.


	5. 4 Carside BreakUp

**The Deleted Scenes of August Rush**

_Scene #4_

_A little short, I know...and again, no idea why the cut this scene out! It would have totally worked!_

.........

Louis ran after Jen, mentally kicking himself in the butt. He knew going to the party was a bad idea.

"I'm sorry," he said to Jen as they stood by her car. "I'm sorry." He looked back at the house. "They set me off, you know?"

Jen shook her head. "I know nothing about you, do I?" she asked, tears running down her face. "And I'm here now. I'm real."

Louis started to laugh. "But, Jen…I'm not."

Jen nodded. "I think that may be the first honest thing you've ever said to me." She took the keys and walked around to the driver's side of the car. Louis could only stand numbly on the curb.

"That song was really beautiful," she said before she got in. "Whoever she was…she was lucky to have a poet in love with her." She sadly got in and drove away.

Louis sat down on the curb, utterly defeated.


	6. 5 Written in the Stars

**The Deleted Scenes of August Rush**

_Scene #5_

_Well...for this one, I obviously added all the Melanie stuff. Oh, and I think they omitted this scene from the movie because it didn't really work out...I mean, they already had a scene with Evan and the Wizard talking about music and stuff._

.........

Evan lay awake in his sleeping bag in the Wizard's room, his head spinning with thoughts. So Melanie really was the voice. The voice that had lulled him to sleep for about half a year. The voice that was there when everyone else wasn't.

The voice that had finally found a friend in him.

"You know what's out there?" the Wizard asked, jerking him out of those thoughts.

Evan shook his head.

"The past," the Wizard answered. "The stars are so far away, it takes light years and years to reach us."

"Years?"

"Oh, yeah. Sometimes hundreds. Thousands and hundreds of years."

Evan stared out the broken skylight. He wondered if Melanie knew that, considering the stars were her only audience when she sang at night.

Well…besides him, that was…

_**Think of me…think of me waking silent and resigned…Imagine me…trying to hard to put you from my mind…**_

He relaxed and closed his eyes, soaking in Melanie's voice. She sounded better than ever when she was closer.

"There are stars being born right now," the Wizard told him. "You can't even see it yet. And the ones we do see…most of them are long-gone. So all that's left is the light. It's like ghosts."

Evan looked at him. Ghosts?

"That's why when you see the stars, you see the past. You get to kinda time-travel. Think about people left behind."

"Do you have parents, Wizard?" Evan asked.

The Wizard sat up. "Now, you don't wanna start swapping sad stories, do you?" he asked, laughing.

Evan sat up, and the two of them sat in silence.

On second thought…

_**Think of me…please say you'll think of me…whatever else you choose to do…There will never be a day…when I won't think of you…**_

"What do you want from me, August?" the Wizard asked.

"Nothing."

"Really?" he asked doubtfully.

Evan nodded. He didn't want anything from the Wizard. He didn't want anything from anybody.

But apparently the Wizard and the other kids wanted something from him.

And that something was his presence.

"Welcome to the family, kid!" the Wizard said later that night, giving him a necklace with a star-shaped pendant.

The other kids ran from all different directions, cheering him and swinging him around. Evan tried to act happy, but there was one thing he wanted to do right then.

He was able to ditch the mini-celebration and ran up the stairs to the roof.


	7. 6 This is the Real Me

**The Deleted Scenes of August Rush**

_Scene #6_

_Yeah...I decided I needed to continue the last scene...and I might add some deleted scenes, too, since I just came up with another idea that I probably won't type until...Friday, possibly._

_Anyway...here's another touching scene between Evan and Mel. Enjoy!_

.........

Evan finally made his way to the roof and pushed the door open. His heart sped up a bit when he saw her sitting on an overturned orange crate, strumming her guitar. He took a deep breath and walked over to her, tapping her shoulder.

She jumped and spun around. "Oh," she said, breathing a sigh of relief. "It's you, Evan. I thought you were the Wizard."

"He knows you come up here?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He says I shouldn't be up here, cause he says I might wake people up and give away our position. But…I can't help it. It's kinda like a lifestyle, ya know?"

Evan nodded and sat on the ground beside her orange crate. "I'm glad you don't listen to him," he said.

"Really? Why?"

Evan froze. He wasn't ready to tell her that she was the voice.

"Um…well, it comforts you, right? Well, you shouldn't have something taken away from you that comforts you. And if it's taken away from you…" He stopped as he felt warm tears run down his face and splash onto the pavement. "If it's taken away from you…it's as if a part of you is missing…and you're not complete until you find it again."

Melanie slid off the orange crate and sat next to Evan, putting a reassuring arm around his shoulder. "You mean…your parents?"

He nodded and started to cry on her shoulder. "I miss them so much!" he was able to choke out through his tears.

He heard Melanie start to cry as she hugged him tighter. "I know, sweetie," she said. "I miss my parents, too."

They sat there in silence, hugging each other. Melanie finally broke the silence and let go. "If you want," she said, wiping her eyes, "I can sing you a lullaby."

He nodded vigorously. "I'd like that. A lot."

.........

They made their way back down to their bunks. Evan got settled into his sleeping bag as Melanie got out her guitar.

"Any requests?" she asked jokingly.

"Um…the one about the voice."

"What?"

"You know…'You're the voice I hear inside my head'…"

"Oh! 'This Is Me!'" she exclaimed. "Got it."

And she began to sing.

_**I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face…so afraid to tell the world what I've got to say…But I have this dream, bright inside of me…I'm gonna let it show…it's time to let you know…This is real, this is me…I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now…Gonna let the light shine on me…Now I've found who I am…there's no way to hold it in…No more hiding who I wanna be…This is me…**_

Evan smiled to himself. "You know…I don't think I've ever told you this…but you have an amazing voice."

"Thanks," she said, strumming the chorus of the song. "I guess I've never had the guts to come out and really sing cause…well…I've always been afraid of what others might think about me. You know…the whole Rent thing…"

"You can't let that hold you back, Mel," Evan said where he lay. "You gotta show people what you're made of. You shouldn't care if people hate you for liking Rent…"

She stopped playing and looked at him. "That's…actually some good advice. I think I'll take it sometime."

Evan smiled again. "Okay." He paused. "Hey, I'm not asleep yet!"

Melanie giggled and began to play again.

_**This is real…this is me…I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now…Gonna let the light shine on me…Now I've found who I am…there's no way to hold it in…No more hiding who I wanna be…This is me…**_

And Evan finally fell asleep, thinking about music, his parents, and of course the voice in his head.


	8. Forgotten Quotes

Hey, everyone! It's amazing that between studying for an Algebra II test and a Spanish II oral, I have time to update! Wow!

This update isn't very big, though…I just realized that last night, I have neglected to put in random quotes at the very beginning of each deleted scene (cause, hey, they deserve to have some quotes, too!). And removing the story just for that would take too much work. So I'm sticking a list of the past six quotes with each deleted scene right now. Enjoy!

1) _Evan and the Voice:_ "You're the voice I hear inside my head; the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you…I gotta find you." - Shane Gray

2) _Comforts in the Park:_ "No one is useless in this world who lightens the burdens of another." - Charles Dickens

3) _The Windy City:_ "No bird soars too high if he soars with his own wings." - William Blake

4) _Carside Break-Up:_ "It's innocence when it charms us, ignorance when it doesn't." - Mignon McLaughlin

5) _Written in the Stars:_ "Learn to listen. Opportunity could be knocking at your doorway very softly." - Frank Tyger

6) _This is the Real Me:_ "There are two ways of spreading light--to be the candle or the mirror that reflects it." - Edith Wharton


	9. 7 Your Spirit Will Soar

**The Deleted Scenes of August Rush**

_Scene #7_

_Hey! Another scene with Evan and Melanie (this is just after she finds out she's the voice...and after she totally karate-chops the Wizard in the back...)._

_P.S. I won't be updating all that much this week...I'll try. Oh, and I can't really post anything in here until after I start posting more of the real story...you know, since this story is caught up with the real one._

_P.P.S. This scene is dedicated to reeselynrose for reviewing this story and giving me the idea for this next scene. Thanx again!_

.........

"**He made the world to be a grassy road before her wandering feet." - W.B. Yeats**

.........

The Wizard finally got up from the curb to make another phone call. As he did this, Melanie and Evan sat up against the fence, staring into the silence of the night.

"I'm…I'm the voice?" Melanie finally said. "The voice in the wind?"

Evan nodded. "Yeah…it's you."

Melanie was speechless. "But…how…when…that's…that's mathematically impossible! Where you came from…that's so far away!"

Evan's face fell. He was sure that when Melanie found out about her other identity, she'd be ecstatic. Instead, she seemed confused and upset. And that was not how he wanted her to be.

"I'm sorry…I know it seems like I'm not happy about it--the truth is, I'm flattered! But…there's just so much going on. And…hearing it from the Wizard…well…" She sighed. "It just wasn't the best way for me to hear it, I guess. And the other thing is…I've never been so important in someone's life."

"How'd you know that the voice--well, you, I mean--was so important?"

"You talk about the voice all the time!" Melanie said, playfully punching Evan in the shoulder. "How could I _not _know?"

"Well, I'm glad you know now," Evan said. "You needed to know sometime how important you really are to me."

Melanie started to tear up again and was about to give him a hug when the Wizard came back from his phone call.

"Come on, you two," he said coldly. "We're going in now."

They sighed and followed him through the fence.

"I hope you two realize that you can't go up on the roof anymore and…_sing_," the Wizard said, saying the word "sing" as if it were poisonous. "Like I've said, it gives away our position. That…and, Melanie…no one really wants to hear you screech into the night and moan on and on about--"

"Just shut up!" Evan exclaimed.

The Wizard stared at him. "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me," Evan said firmly. "Shut up." He took Melanie's hand. "For your information, Melanie has a beautiful voice. And so what if all she sings is about is being lonely? I happen to like it." He looked the Wizard in the eye. "You got a problem with that?"

The Wizard could only stare at the two of them.

"Oh, and one more thing," Melanie added. "You won't hear me singing about being alone anymore." She turned to Evan and smiled. "Because after all that pleading for help…someone's finally heard me."

The Wizard rolled his eyes and went through the door. And as the two of them followed, Evan's spirit began to soar higher than he ever thought it could.

And for some reason, he could have sworn that Melanie's was with his, doing the same.


	10. 8 No One Would Listen

**The Deleted Scenes of August Rush**

_Scene #8_

_Hola! Here's the Phantom scene! As I reread it, I decided to extend it a bit..._

_Oh, and I don't own any of the songs ("No One Would Listen", "Angel of Music", and "Omnia Sol"). I rewrote some of "No One Would Listen" and all of "Angel of Music" because it fit the story..._

_So...here it is! Enjoy!_

.........

"**The thing always happens that you really believe in; and the belief in a thing makes it happen." **

**- Frank Lloyd Wright**

.........

Despite what the Wizard had told him and Melanie about the roof, Evan found himself there that night, sitting on an orange crate, looking up at the sky. The moon was almost full…but he couldn't hear her.

He sighed. What was the point anymore? It was obvious that she didn't care. Hadn't he established that earlier? Melanie didn't care anymore.

No. _Juno _didn't care anymore.

And she was keeping Melanie from doing so.

Evan remembered back to when he first heard the voice in his head. That was around a time when no one would take a second glance at him; no one wanted to be his friend; no one wanted to listen to him.

_No one would listen…no one but her…heard as the outcast hears… _He'd wanted to hear the music…he really did. But people tried to stop him from doing so…but it hadn't worked. He still heard it…at night…

_Shamed into solitude…shunned by the multitude…I learned to listen…Out in the dark, my heart heard music… _After he realized what he heard, he had set off to find his parents, hoping that others would be able to hear the music. But the problem was either no one wanted to or no one really could hear it. He had begun to think it was all in his head…

_I longed to teach the world…rise up and reach the world…no one would listen…I alone could hear the music… _And that's when Melanie had come in, letting him know there was someone else out there who was just like him.

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom…seemed to cry, "I hear you…I hear your fears…your torment and your tears" …She saw my loneliness…shared in my emptiness…No one would listen…no one but her…heard as the outcast hears…I hope she listens…she needs to know…how much she means to me…_

He sighed again. But that was all in the past. Now that Juno had taken over, all of that was never coming back.

Or was it?

Evan started to shiver a bit. He thought he felt the wind start up, but then he realized that it was a voice…silently singing to him…

_**Gentle young child of music…cruel is the life you've been shown…But I'm always hear to remind you…you are not alone…**_

Evan gave a small, sad smile to the almost-full moon. Maybe Juno _was_ in control. But the one thing she would never have power over was music.

And where there was music…Melanie was never far away.

.........

Later that night, Evan lay in his sleeping bag, trying to fall asleep. After the day he had had, it was hard to do so.

"Hey, August?" The Wizard broke the silence in the room, his voice echoing off the walls.

Evan turned to face the Wizard. The one who had driven Melanie away. That was something he'd never be able to forgive.

"Yeah?"

"You don't hate me…do you? I mean…come on, kid! Sure, Juno had a good influence on you…and…she has an amazing voice, don't get me wrong."

Evan stared at him.

"What? Don't think I really meant she didn't have a good voice! I just…didn't want her blowing our cover. And…the only way to get her to come down from the roof was to…well…"

_So you lied to her? Lowered her self-esteem? Made her even more depressed than she already was?_

"I'm getting off-subject. My point is…she's right. She was just dead weight. She never was going to do anything great besides support you. And, trust me, you have enough of that already."

_I wish you'd get out of my life and shut up. Melanie did more for me than you did. And I can't believe you just let her go like that. And I can't believe that I went along with it._

"Trust me, August…you'll forget all about her soon enough. She wasn't important."

_God, shut up! Melanie was more than just a person. She was a bulwark against you…she was the voice in the wind…she was my best friend. And I should be out there, looking for her, not laying here, thinking insults I'm never going to say._

"Just wait and see. You'll realize I'm right soon enough." The Wizard rolled over, and a few seconds later he started snoring.

Even though he was with the Wizard, Evan felt more alone than ever. He stared at the broken skylight, the stars filling the sky with their empty, phantom-like light.

_Melanie…please! Just…come back! I need you._

He strained to hear something, but all that he could hear was the real wind this time. He sighed and fell asleep, sad, hurt and confused.

_**Let courage be your oar, let passion be your sail…Wisdom and truth will guide your deep heart's yearning…through all travail…**_

Evan didn't know if he was dreaming or not. He kept his eyes closed, hoping against hope he wasn't, but afraid to open his eyes and realize that he was.

_**Oh, stay your soul and leave my heart it's song…Oh, stay your hand; the journey may be long…**_

Evan opened his eyes and smiled. He knew he wasn't dreaming now.

_**And when we part and sorrow can't be swayed…remember when, and let your heart be stayed…**_

Before he knew it, warm tears were streaming down his face. He didn't even make a move to wipe them away.

_**I'm sorry, Evan…I really am. Just…know that it's better this way. But no matter what happens…I'm always going to be there. You just have to remember…**_

Evan had heard stories of people crying themselves to sleep out of sorrow. And at first, that's what he thought he was doing. But after hearing Melanie's apology, he realized he was crying tears of relief and joy.

Even if she was gone for good…she was still there.

All he had to do was remember.


	11. Author's Note regarding important stuff

Hola, everyone! OMG sorry I haven't been updating! My computer crashed and my mother has taken the hard drive in to get fixed. We'll have it back by Thursday, but there's no garuntees that I'll update things (I mean...things could have been deleted...). Anyway, if the worst happens, it won't take me long to duplicate things (like August Rush and stuff), so that's good. Just thought I'd give everyone a heads-up!

Until then...happy reading!

~ElphieThroppDG28


	12. Evan and Melanie Songlist

Here's the other list of songs! Enjoy!

P.S. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**SONGS (in order of appearance...)**

1. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again - Christine Daae (PHANTOM OF THE OPERA)

2. Think Of Me - Christine Daae and Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny (PHANTOM OF THE OPERA)

3. This Is Me - Mitchie Torres (CAMP ROCK)

4. No One Would Listen (with additional lyrics by me) - Phantom (PHANTOM OF THE OPERA MOVIE: DELETED SCENES)

5. Angel Of Music (new lyrics by me) - originally sung by Christine Daae in "Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer) (PHANTOM OF THE OPERA)

6. Omnia Sol - choral music (idk...I sang this in choir class last month...)


	13. 9 A somewhat Separate Peace

**The Deleted Scenes of August Rush**

_Scene #9_

_Idk...there wasn't really a whole lot of clarity about what happened backstage before Evan went onstage and played. So this is what I think happened (still pertaining to my story, that is...)_

_Enjoy!_

.........

**"Without me, his world will go on turning: a world that's full of happiness that I have never known!....I love him, but only on my own."**

**- Eponine Thenardier**

.........

"I can't believe you made it!" Hope said excitedly.

Evan nodded, trying to catch his breath. He had just made it to the Park about seven minutes earlier, just when they were about to announce that he had been unable to make it.

But he had.

He had made it.

And all because of…

He sighed. He really didn't want to talk about Melanie or Juno at the moment. He turned back to the mirror in front of him, making sure he looked presentable in his tuxedo and moussed-back hair.

"Um…where's Juno Melanie?" Hope asked after a minute of silence.

Evan mentally cringed. He was hoping she wouldn't bring her up.

"She…well…" Evan couldn't think up an excuse this time. It was too painful to tell the truth, but he didn't feel right lying, either.

"You have a fight or something?"

"Yes."

"And…did she run away?"

Evan nodded. "Unfortunately."

"So…you're going to let her go? Just like that?"

"There's more to it--" Evan started.

"After you've been together all your lives?"

"No, you don't understand--"

"You'd let your own sister leave you when it's obvious you should have never been separated in the first place?" Hope shook her head. "I thought you were better than that."

Evan was fuming inside, ready to blow up at Hope and tell her the whole story from the beginning, making sure she wouldn't make any more false accusations. But there wasn't any time for that, and Evan needed to focus on being able to drag himself onstage and play in front of thousands of people he'd never met before.

"I thought I was, too," he said after a moment.

Hope bit her lip. "Is there a specific someone you wrote that song for?"

"Yeah. It's for my parents…and…"

"Your sister?"

Evan nodded.

"Maybe you should play it for her," Hope said. "Maybe she'll listen."

"I don't know…"

Hope turned to go and warm up with the other members of the choir. "Think about it," she said before she left.

Evan ran a hand through his chestnut-colored hair and sighed. Play it for Melanie? Sure, he could do that…but the question was would she listen to him.

Especially if she was in Juno-Mode.

He looked down at the dog tags sitting on a nearby table. He had almost forgotten that he still had them. He sighed, picking them up and letting them dangle in his grip, their silvery metal reflecting the dim light of the dressing room. It seemed like it was in its own little world, had it's own separate peace.

Maybe if he played, that's how he'd feel. And maybe that's how Melanie would feel, too.

_Should I…? _

_No. Don't do it._

The other part of his mind, the one that hated Juno, was warring with the part that accepted that Melanie was going through a hard time.

_But if I don't, she won't be able to find me again…_

_So? She doesn't care. She never cared._

_Juno didn't…_

_Stop it with the "Juno didn't…"! Yeah, she didn't! But Juno and Melanie are the same person. So, really, Melanie doesn't care. She doesn't care about you!_

Evan jerked out of his thoughts to see his reflection in the mirror, his face flushed and his eyes wet with tears. Why was he thinking that? Even if Melanie was changed…she was still Melanie. Deep down, she was still the Melanie he knew and loved.

And as he made that realization and slipped the dog tags over his head, he decided to play his song for her.

After all…it was his last chance to get her back.

All she had to do now was listen.


	14. 10 Start of Something New

**The Deleted Scenes of August Rush**

_Scene #10_

_It wasn't all that fair to Melanie that she had to miss that _High School Musical _production, now, was it? So I decided to have this take place a couple months after the ending of the story, right before the show starts. And Mel's has a bit of stage fright…but maybe her new little brother can help her with that…_

.........

**"I will be there with you all of the way…you'll be fine." - Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus)**

.........

Melanie sat in the Green Room, her right leg pumping up and down, her heart just as anxious.

This was it.

The one thing she had been focusing on so much for the past weeks was the one thing she now hated. She didn't know how her family had talked her into taking up _High School Musical _again.

For a moment, her mind wandered to the past couple of months and how busy they had been. She had been adopted by Louis and Lyla, and since Louis was her uncle, that made Evan her cousin. They had eventually moved into a big house with enough space for all of them. Louis and Lyla had gotten married, so now technically she had a mother and father and a little brother, too.

And all three of them were out in the front row, waiting for her to get onstage.

But she didn't want to.

She knew that sounded really selfish, but it was true. When she had first gotten into the stupid play, it was all she could think about. But after she had realized what it was doing to her relationship with Evan, she had vowed never to return.

Yet here she was.

"Forty-five minutes till curtain!" the director called.

Melanie got up and walked out.

She needed some air.

.........

"Something's wrong," Evan said suddenly. He and his parents were sitting in the theater, waiting for the show to start.

"What do you mean?" Lyla asked.

"I don't know, exactly…something just doesn't seem right," Evan said. "I just know that something's up."

"Is there something wrong with Annie?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. She seems…troubled." Evan stood up. "I'm going to go look for her."

"Okay," Lyla said.

"But if you're not back by the time the curtain goes up, your mother and I have permission to come and find you," Louis added jokingly.

Evan laughed and started up the aisle.

.........

Melanie sat on the curb outside the school, breathing in the late spring air. Maybe if no one noticed, she could sit out on the curb for the whole show and her understudy could take over for her. Then she'd always be known as Melanie, the Girl Who Bailed Out Twice On Her School Play. And even though it was a lame title, it still hurt.

She suddenly heard someone sit down beside her. She could tell without looking that it was Evan.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"What on earth are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be inside?" He nodded toward the building behind them.

"Yeah."

"Are you worried about something?"

She nodded and sighed. "I don't know…it just doesn't feel right doing this."

"Why?" Evan was genuinely confused. "We already discussed that you wouldn't lose your head again."

"I know, I know," she said, finally looking at him. "But…I don't think I can go through with this. I don't wanna disappoint you again."

Evan looked at his cousin--his sister--and knew what she was talking about. She didn't want to mess up. She wanted to make him proud of her. But she was afraid she'd do something wrong and disappoint him.

He put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "That'd never happen," he told her. "No matter what, Mom and Dad and I'll always be backing you up. Things aren't how they used to be."

"And thank God for that," Melanie said, and the two of them started laughing.

"Twenty minutes to curtain!" came the director's voice inside.

The two of them got up.

"Race you inside?" Evan asked mischievously.

"That's not fair!" Melanie protested in mock annoyance. "I'm wearing high heels."

"That's the point."

He took off at that moment, with Melanie racing to keep up.

.........

She was a hit. Everyone got three curtain calls, and Melanie got a standing ovation. Evan figured she couldn't have asked for bigger success than that.

"Sweetie, you were great!" Lyla said in the car on the way home. "I was busting up at almost every line you said."

"I don't know how long it's going to take to get all those songs out of my head," Louis said. "You guys did such a good job, it'll probably take days!"

Evan and Melanie exchanged glances and smiled. They both knew that, somehow, this was the beginning of something neither of them could explain.

But whatever it was…it was something worth waiting for.


	15. 11 This Is The Life

**The Deleted Scenes of August Rush**

_Scene #11_

_Hey, everyone! Happy Thanksgiving!_

_Well…this is it! The last installment of August Rush!_

_Thanks again for everyone who stuck with me! Y'all are SO COOL!_

_This last scene is kinda along the lines of something from _Rent_…you know, looking back on a year of struggle and accomplishment and stuff like that._

_Oh, and I don't own "I Thought I Lost You" by Miley Cyrus and John Travolta from the new movie BOLT (SUCH A CUTE SONG!!!)._

_So…here it is! Enjoy and thanks again!_

.........

"**It's time now to sing out, thought the story never ends…let's celebrate, remember a year in the life of friends." - Jonathon Larson**

.........

Eleven-year-old Evan "August Rush" Taylor stood in the familiar ocean of green wheat, drinking in its vastness as the June sun shone brightly. It had been exactly one year since he had been here, conducting his invisible orchestra and listening to the music in his head. He never thought he'd make it back to his home away from home.

And he certainly never thought he'd make it back with the voice in the wind.

"This is where you came all the time?" Melanie asked him, her dark brown locks blowing slightly in the breeze.

"Yep," he said, feeling a sense of pride well up inside him. "I'd come out here whenever I could and just…listen." He felt his face growing warm. "And the funny thing is…this is the first place where I heard you sing."

Melanie looked at him in amazement. "Really?"

Evan nodded. "Yeah. That day was one of the best days of my life." He thought for a moment. "Now that I think about it…that day…is today. It's been exactly one year."

Melanie smiled. "Our one year anniversary?"

"Kinda."

Melanie laughed. "So, it's seriously been a year?"

"Uh-huh."

"I can't believe a year went by so fast, let alone all those things."

"There was the adventure you and I had…getting adopted by Mom and Dad…Mom and Dad's wedding…"

"…You becoming a phenomenon overnight, Mr. August Rush."

Evan had to laugh at that. It was true that he and his family were now technically famous. They were scheduled to start their tour in a couple of days: Lyla on the cello, Louis and Melanie on the guitar, and Evan on the piano. Before they went on tour, however, Evan had insisted he visit the wheat field one last time.

"Well, you're famous, too, Miss Melanie Porter," he said, poking his sister in the arm.

She giggled. "I know."

They both stood in silence for a moment, listening to the sound of the wheat rustling in the breeze. For that moment, they thought back on all that had happened to them over the year. And at the same time, both of them remembered the nadir: Melanie running away.

"When you ran away…I don't think I'm able to describe how depressed I felt," Evan said quietly. "It felt like my heart had been torn out and ripped up." He looked at her. "And I didn't think you'd ever come back for good."

Evan saw Melanie was on the verge of tears. "I know," she said. "I knew that. I felt that you were heartbroken, and that made me the same way. I should have never done that to you or myself."

"Well, we both apologized for what we did, so we're good."

Another moment of silence settled over them, this one being a bit more awkward. However, Melanie seemed to know how to break it.

_**I thought I lost you when you ran away to try and find me…I thought I'd never see your sweet face again…**_

Evan smiled. He knew where this was going.

_I turned around…and you were gone…and on and on the days went…_

**But I kept the moments that we were in…Cause I hoped in my heart, that you would come back to me, my friend…And now I got you…but I thought I lost you! **

"Evan! Melanie!" Lyla's voice rang out over the field. "Time to go!"

Evan and Melanie exchanged glances. When they got to the car, they'd be off to half a year of performing in front of millions of people. But all four of them would be together, doing something they all loved: making people happy through music.

And it was all worth it.

"I'm wearing sensible shoes this time," Melanie pointed out, "so…race you back?"

Evan smiled. "You don't have to ask me twice."


	16. Dedications and Acknowledgements

DEDICATION PAGE

Okay! Time to thank everyone who helped me with this story:

-Everyone in August Rush. No deleted scenes, no story.

-Freddie "Freddy Boy" "Fredday" Highmore. His performance of August Rush will live on through generations to come (and if it doesn't…well, then it'll live on with me!).

-Everyone who inspired me with ideas for the extra deleted scenes I added. I probably wouldn't have had as many deleted scenes as I did without you guys! Thanx!

-Everyone who stuck with me for both August Rush and the deleted scenes. Your continual support has kept me going and going and going (sorry…watching the Thanksgiving Day Parade as I type this…just had the Energizer Bunny on). I can't thank you guys enough!

Thanx again and Happy Thanksgiving!

~ElphieThroppDG28


End file.
